


Sunrises Over Sunsets

by phillestersfringe



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Background Malec, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depressed Jace Wayland, Dreams and Nightmares, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Jimon Week, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi, My First Work in This Fandom, Sleepy Cuddles, Supportive Simon Lewis, Unrequited Love, jimon, my soft boys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-07-14 17:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16045331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phillestersfringe/pseuds/phillestersfringe
Summary: Jace has nightmares, Simon comforts him.Background Malec, fluff, its cute and sweet.





	1. Chapter 1

Simon was jolted out of a deep sleep, familiar screams echoing through the apartment. 

Jace.

He scrambled out of bed, knowing exactly what was wrong and rubbing the sleep from his eyes before going to check on Jace  
He opened the door to Jace's room, seeing a terrified looking Jace, sat up with his chest to his knees. Simon's heart ached for the boy, he looked a lot younger, his eyes unfocused, face blank and trapped in thought, as Simon crossed the small room, sitting next to Jace without a single word and just pulling him to his chest.   
The blonde tensed, but eventually relaxed into the embrace, wrapping his arms around the vampire and hugging him so tightly that Simon thanked whatever God that might be out there that he no longer needed to breathe.  
Simon didn't let go until after the soft sobs stopped, the boy quit shaking in his arms and stopped clinging to him for dear life.

“Balcony?..” 

Jace said, getting up and putting on a too big grey t-shirt. Simon understood, nodding and getting up as well.

“Balcony.”

He smiled a soft smile, the boy returned it but just barely, making the vampire want to kiss the sadness tainting that beautiful smile right off of him.   
His unruly blonde locks framed his face, he looked thinner, the sweater that used to cling to him now hung off his shoulders, making him look even smaller. The dark circles under his eyes grew darker, making the pale skin look bruised.   
The vampire felt concern bubbling in his chest and questions about to escape his lips, but he knew it would only make things worse.  
So he kissed Jace's cheek, feeling the bone a little too prominently against his lips and made a mental note to make breakfast for him later as he walked to the kitchen.  
Grabbing two of Magnus’ fancy tea cups, he decided on chamomile and lavender tea, putting the kettle on and humming softly as he waited for the water to heat up.

“What’re you doing?”

Simon looked up at Jace, who gave him a puzzled look, a blush still high on his cheeks from the kiss Simon had placed there. 

“Making tea, here.”

Simon shrugged off his hoodie, wrapping it around Jace's shoulders and shushing him before he could protest.

“You're still half human, you'll get sick if you don't wear a jacket- you and I both know how cold the mornings are.”

Jace scowled, but said nothing else, zipping the hoodie and putting the hood up.  
After a couple minutes of silence, the kettle whistled. Simon immediately turned off the stove and poured the scalding hot water into two cups and setting a teaspoon on each saucer.

“Honey.”

Simon looked up confused, eyebrow raised and Jace just rolled his eyes, grabbing a small jar of honey from the counter. 

“I take my tea with honey..”

“Oh…” 

Jace shook his head, a pair of slippers on his feet-they belonged to Simon first, but Jace had pretty much taken them as his own at this point- as he snuck out with the jar to the balcony and the vampire followed.   
They sat together is silence, Simon relaxed, legs stretched out and sipping his scalding tea.   
The only sounds were Jace stirring two spoonfuls of honey into his cup before it went back to silent sips and Jace curled up on the chair, legs folded up and looking over the view of New York.  
Magnus’ apartment honestly had one of the best views, you could see the endless city lights, the deep sapphire sky as the sun began to rise and well, only Magnus’ balcony had the view of Jace, first thing in the morning with messy hair, wearing Simon's hoodie and sipping tea with tired eyes that stared into the distance, lost in thought.   
He was beautiful, it was a rare moment where the cockiness and signature smirk was gone. His face held no trace of the false egotistical persona he often projected, leaving the real, raw Jace sat before Simon.  
And it was breathtaking.   
Simon looked at him, honey brown eyes full of adoration and warmth for the boy. Jace, on the other hand was lost in his thoughts, replaying the gruesome scenes that were his nightmares. Eyes unfocused, lost in a dissociative haze. By the time he snapped out of it, he'd finished his tea. He was warm now, looking to Simon with a grateful smile that made the vampire’s heart warm. 

“Thanks Simon, for everything.”

Jace murmured, his voice soft and full of exhaustion. Nightmares always made him tired. He messed with his hair, brushing a stray lock from his eyes and putting his cup in the sink. Having Simon there helped, he hated being alone after a nightmare and Simon, being the intuitive little shit he was, had picked up on this.  
By now, he knew how calm Jace down in a matter of minutes. Simon said nothing, just ruffled Jace's hair and took their cups, washing and putting them away.   
Jace returned to his room, Simon following behind.   
Simon's messy brown hair and kind eyes entranced Jace, he'd never been looked at like that by someone. Like he was...Loved. he could tell, they both had feelings that neither of them were speaking about, but he needed rest before he even thought about that.  
He laid in bed, pulling Simon by the hand in behind him. The only person who knew he liked being held was Simon, the first time he'd asked, he had expected Simon to laugh. But he hadn't, he had just laid down beside him and held him with the sweetest smile on his face.   
Simon's arms pulled him close, as Jace pulled the blankets over them and laid his head on Simon's chest. He heard no heartbeat, but that didn't bother him, no the sound of Simon's steady breathing was calming enough on its own. 

“Night Simon..”

He felt fingers in his hair, his weakness. Jace melted into Simon, a sweet sense of calm overtaking him.  
Simon whispered, pressing a gentle kiss to his hairline. 

“Goodnight Jace, sleep well.”

•

Later that day, Magnus woke up in the arms of his lover, the slip of silk sheets against his caramel skin. He opened his eyes, smiling as he saw the beautiful shadowhunter, his Alexander asleep and tucked into him so sweetly.  
He pressed a kiss to his lover's lips, before detangling himself from the cage of his embrace. He slipped his favorite black silk robe on, he would just walk around naked, if not for the other shadowhunter boy and the vampire he'd taken in.  
He chuckled to himself, remembering the time he'd forgotten he now had roommates and given them the shock of their lives.   
Tying the belt of his robe, Magnus walked to the kitchen, making himself a cup of coffee and one for Alec.   
Both cups in hand, he walked back towards the bedroom, noticing Jace's door was open. Magnus knew better, but his curiosity got the best of him and as he poked his head in his heart melted.  
His two boys, arms and legs tangled together and asleep peacefully. He smiled so wide it hurt, his heart feeling full as he silently closed the door and returned to his room, to his Alexander.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace is really gay, Alec senses the gay and Simon has a bgp (big gay panic) while Magnus talks him through it.

Magnus set Alec's cup of coffee on the nightstand, admiring his sleeping lover for just a moment before beginning his morning routine.   
Coffee, a single cigarette for old times sake and a book of some sorts, usually magic related.   
Sometimes he found himself with one of Simon's recommendations, sometimes he read poetry to himself and a sleeping Alec in a soft whisper. 

“Mm...Mag??” 

Alec's voice was thick with sleep, eyes barely open and an adorable pout on his lips. Magnus smiled, today he'd found himself finishing his morning cigarette on the balcony, looking over the pitch black iron and reminiscing over the old balcony he had in Paris.   
He exhaled a cloud of smoke, putting out his cigarette and putting a bookmark in the book he'd been holding. He walked to his lover, setting the book on his vanity and kissing the shadowhunter in his bed.

“Right here Alexander, good morning love.” 

He murmured, as Alec kissed him back lazily, smiling and sitting up to face the warlock. Magnus handed Alec his cup of coffee and he took it gratefully.  
Thanks to his and Jace’s parabatai bond, he'd woken up a few times in the night, but he'd heard Simon get up and decided he trusted the vampire enough to calm his parabatai  
The sense of calm he'd felt through the bond was enough for him to feel okay with falling back asleep.

“Love you.”

He said, taking a sip of his coffee and leaning into his warlock. Magnus smiled, setting his own coffee down in order to hold Alec and play with the boy's dark hair. 

“I love you too, always Alexander.”

While those two were tangled in each other, Jace was asleep and Simon was staring at the ceiling of the blonde's room.  
Why did his heart bloom and his breath catch every time he looked at the boy beside him?  
Why did his fingertips ache with need to touch?   
He knew, but he wouldn't allow himself to even think it.   
He wouldn't say it, he wouldn't think it.  
Why did he have these stupid feelings?  
He wouldn't allow these feelings to grow like ivy in his chest, wild.. Rampant and encapsulating.

Jace stirred, but didn't wake. He was curled into Simon, impossibly entangled and so close that Simon could see a smattering of faint freckles on his cheeks and nose.  
Simon admired him, for a moment before he held the boy close and tried to shut his brain off and just enjoy the warmth of Jace.  
He found himself staring at Jace again, playing with the boy's golden hair and vowing to himself that he'd protect him at all costs and till the very last sunrise.  
He was torn from his affectionate thoughts by the blondes voice, which was deeper than usual due to sleepiness. 

“Si, I can feel your staring, I get it I'm gorgeous but it's starting to get awkward.”

Simon blushed, well as much as a vampire was capable of and laughed softly.  
Jace smirked, opening his eyes and basking in the warmth of Simon's smile.   
Jace stared for a moment, before getting up and stretching lazily.

“I don't know about you, but I'm starving.” 

“I'm a vampire Jace..But I'd kill for a cup of coffee.”

Simon mumbled, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Jace shook his head, feeling a little dumb for that comment. But that feeling didn't last, because Simon took his hand, pulling him out of his thoughts.  
Simon pulled Jace along to the kitchen, where Alec stood, drinking coffee and looking through a file of sorts.

“Morning, Jace…Simon.”

Alec spoke when the two came into the room, looking up from his paperwork and at their linked hands with an unreadable expression.  
Jace pulled his hand from Simon's, going oddly quiet.

“Hey Alec...Who's up for pancakes?”

Simon said, breaking the awkward silence. Jace looked at him, smiling a little, nodding.  
Alec gave Jace a look, before sitting on the couch.  
Jace gulped leaving Simon in the kitchen and deciding to just get it over with and sitting next to his parabatai.

“We need to talk, later. At the institute.”

Alec said, looking at Jace with a serious look.  
He knew through his bond, he felt it. Everytime Jace had that rush of affection when he looked at Simon, Alec could feel it, see it in Jace's face.   
Jace, surprisingly put up no fight, just nodded and laid his head on his parabatai's shoulder in silent agreement.  
Meanwhile, Magnus had sat at the breakfast bar, looking at Simon.

“You know, I have magic for that... Plus you're a vampire darling, you don't need food.”

Magnus said, dressed in hello kitty pajama pants and his black silk robe. He sipped the last of his coffee before refilling his cup.  
Simon shrugged, flipping the first pancake and humming to himself.

“Yea, but I like cooking and you need to eat, so does Alec..And Jace.”

Simon murmured, resuming his humming and flipping the pancake onto a plate.  
He started another as Magnus leaned against the counter, looking at him.

“You're a sweetheart...Can I ask you something, if you don't want to answer I understand.”

Magnus looked at him, curiously and just as Simon opened his mouth to answer him, Alec and Jace came in, fully dressed in shadowhunter gear.

“A surge of demonic energy has been detected in Central Park, we gotta go.”

Alec said, pulling Magnus into a brief kiss, leaving Jace awkwardly looking at Simon.  
Simon flipped another pancake onto the plate, turning the stove off and pulling Jace into a hug.

“Kick some ass out there and at least try to come home in one piece?”

Jace laughed a bit, hugging him back. Alec and Mags watched the boys’ interaction, sharing a knowing look.

“Hey that's what I do best, besides Alec will kick my ass if I don't. I'll be okay Si, no worries.”

Jace said the last part a little more gentle as they parted. Simon smiled, watching Alec pull Jace along and out the door.  
Magnus stood next to the vampire, sipping his coffee and watching his Alexander leave.

“You love him, don't you my boy?”

Simon sighed, not looking at Magnus and handing him a plate of pancakes, sitting at breakfast bar and resting his head on the cool marble.

“Yeah...A whole lot, is it that obvious?”

He asked, as Magnus sat beside him, digging into the food he'd been offered.   
The warlock shrugged, being his unapologetically honest self.

“Yes, but not to Jace. He's oblivious, as he is with most things relating to feelings.” 

Magnus said, continuing to eat while Simon pouted to himself, face still pressed against the marble countertop  
Simon sighed, looking up at Magnus and biting his lip nervously.

“I just…Want him safe and happy, with or without me.”

“Oh no he's got the hots for you too sugar plum, don't you worry about that...It's just getting him to open up to you, Jace is...A difficult and elusive man, emotionally. He trusts you, but someone needs to make the first leap..”

Magnus said in a calm, reassuring tone, messing up Simon's hair affectionately.  
Simon had grown on Magnus, whether the older man would admit it or not. Simon was like a son to him and if Jace broke his son's heart..Heaven knows there'd be hell to pay.   
He knew Simon was good for Jace, he just hoped Jace was also good for Simon.  
Simon smiled at the affection, for Magnus had grown on him too.   
He was another father figure, because when he'd become a downworlder, it was like he'd been literally reborn. He was lost, confused...  
Magnus and Raphael had helped him. Raphael protected him, cared for him but it was Magnus who nurtured him, gave him the advice he needed and hugged him when he needed it most.

 

“I'm just... Scared. Y'know?”

“It's okay to be scared, just don't let fear control you, don't let it hold you back my little gumdrop.”

He said, finishing his breakfast and snapping his fingers, the dirty dishes disappearing then reappearing in the strainer, clean.  
Simon smiled, feeling grateful that he had the wise warlock in his life.

“Thanks Mags, you give the best pep talks..But the guys are gone, what now?”

Magnus looked at him, before his eyes lit up and he grinned a grin that could rival the cheshire.  
Simon raised an eyebrow, but before he could question it, a bit of blue sparks flashed and an outfit dropped into his lap. 

“Get dressed, we're going shopping.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't going to write another chapter for this, it was just gonna be a oneshot but thw comments motivated me and out came this!  
> So thanks, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> -FSL

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N)
> 
> Hey!! My first time doing a shadowhunters fic, hope you enjoy!!
> 
> -FSL


End file.
